Being a teen sucks
by renoa-hime
Summary: The confusing world of being a teenager and being kidnapped from a young age.. How do the four cope with such confusing choices and meeting their families again? Rated T. Some violence and bad language. OC's involved. AU. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Renoa, I live anywhere and everywhere. I don't have a home and this is my life. "Ohiyo Renoa, time to wake up." Shouted mum from the living room.

"Yay!" I squeeled. Today was my fourth birthday, I hope everyone remembered.

I got up and ran through the small house like a puppy. Out of my bedroom door, through the tight hallway and into the living room. The door was to the right, as it always will be. "Come on, lets get you ready." Mum said through a very vibrant smile. I smiled back.

She always had the best smile in the world. It could light up anyone's day. She was so beautiful, long dark red hair which was always braided down her back, shining blue eyes that you could drown in, a cute button nose and amazing plump lips. She had an amazing body as well. Very slim, medium sized boobs and a few curves in the right places.

"Hai!" I almost shouted, in pure excitement. Mum walked me through the hallway to the bathroom to help me with the shower. I threw my nightgown over my head and onto the floor, along with my underwear. Into a messy pile by the door. She had already turned the shower on so all I had to do was get in.

I jumped into the lukewarm shower and giggled. "Mum, why does the water tickle so much?" I asked in between giggling.

The female giggled, then replied with, "Its because it wants to be your friend." With that I grabbed the shampoo and wet my hair. I scrubbed my hair until I felt the bubbles foaming from my scalp and dripping down onto my shoulders. I then grabbed the soap and the scrunchie, and began to scrub my skin lightly, making sure I got everywhere clean. I rinsed my short, bright red hair until there were no bubbles left at all, flipping my head back to make sure no bubbles would journey down my face into my sparkling purple eyes.

I jumped out, literally. Mum was holding a big, pink, fluffy towel out ready to trap me in and attack me with cuddles. Just as always, she wrapped me up in the warm towel and pulled me closer to her. I squirmed and tried to get free. How embarrassing, I thought to myself. She held me tighter in her arms.

I gave up struggling and leaned into my mum for warmth. She smelled so nice. Almost as if she was a cherry blossom herself. "Time to get ready," she said as she peppered my face with kisses.

I love my mum so much, she's the only female I love with my heart. She let go of me, and I jumped up and dried myself as quick as I could. I wrapped the towel around me again so I could go to my room and get ready.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." She gently whispered as I walked into my room.

I stopped with my mouth hanging open, looking at the giant teddy sitting on the floor next to the toy box. The one I've always wanted and wished for. The one with the light brown fur, embroidered feet, big round, black eyes, and the fluffy red heart on its tummy. I screamed, out of happiness.

'Yay, she brought him for me!' I thought, hoping it wasn't a dream. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I turned around a leaped on her, hugging her very tightly. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

She giggled and closed the door. "Are you ready to look pretty for your guests?" She asked me.

'Guests? What guests?' I thought to myself, but I nodded my head in excitement and turned to go to my closet. She grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute Renoa." I turned to see her smiling brighter than she normally does. Wow she's so amazing. She picked me up and carried me over to the other side of the room, where a white and pink dress was hanging up on the door.

"Is...that for me?" I asked innocently. She nodded. She got the dress down and took it off of the coat hanger. It was beautiful. The most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was white with pink frills at the bottom, and a cute pink ribbon around the waist. I grabbed some underwear from the top drawer and put them on.

Mum then helped me into the dress. It made me look so cute. I looked into the mirror and twirled around. 'Wow, I really do look like a princess!' I thought whilst poking the ribbon at my waist. I looked at mum and my face dropped. She didn't look like she normally does. She was frowning and had what I can only describe as worry lines taking over her face. I looked away.

"Come on, let's do your hair." She said in her usual tone. 'That's odd.' I thought, and sat down on my bed and let her dry my hair with the hair dryer. Once it was dry she put it in a pony tail at the back of my head and curled it slightly. I looked amazing.

Knock, knock, knock.

Someone was at the door. I looked towards mum, who smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?" With that, she left my room and went to answer the door.

I stood up and decided to clean my room. I picked up the towel and threw it near the door, to put into the laundry. I picked up the three toys that were on the floor and put them in my toy box, then I walked to the bedroom door and picked my towel up. I'd better put this in the washing pile. I walked to the bathroom and put the towel in the washing pile.

Mum was taking ages to come back. Maybe it was guests. Maybe it was a sales person. I don't know. Either way dad was home so he could have stayed with them while she was with me. Dad normally worked in his study as he's a busy person; I don't see him that often.

I walked through to the living room and there stood a strange figure. I looked on the floor and saw blood, it couldn't be could it? No surly not. It was tomato juice, yes, it was tomato juice.

I quietly walked back to my room.

"Oi, it's the child." a strange man shouted. I started to run and hid underneath the bed.

I knew deep down that it was defiantly not tomato juice, that was hopeful thinking.

"Where the hell did she go?" Another male voice yelled, followed by a; "shhh."

A minute later the front door slammed. I stayed under the bed for a minute longer just to he sure, then I shimmied out from under the bed and sneaked through to the living room.

The strange men had left. I walked behind the sofa. I saw what I had feared the most. My mum lay in a pool of her own blood, her hair blending into the colour. I panicked. What was I supposed to do? I knelt in the blood. Getting my new dress filthy.

I shook her. "Mum! Wake up, please!" I screamed. Tears started pooling up in my eyes, and dripping down my face, eventually colliding with mums still body. "Please. Don't. No. Mum. Please..." I begged between sobs, wishing this entire scene away.

The door opened with a bang. A woman walked in, she was in her early fifties with graying hair. Soon after a male walked in. I didn't know what he looked like as he had his hood up. I looked at them. I started to go dizzy. I turned to look at my arm, where it had started to hurt. My drooping eyes must have deceived me. Why would they attack me with a needle?

"Mum...please." I whispered. The man strode over to me and picked me up bridal style, he carried me to the front door and into a blacked out SUV. He laid me on the back seats and slammed the door. I couldn't move much, as I felt numb. I lifted my hand up to the ceiling, as the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly, the bright light blinding me. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself, wondering how I got here. Especially since my dream was so realistic, it was a dream of the time my mind thinks I was kidnapped. I sat up slowly, letting my sensitive eyes adjust to the lighting of the room. Then I remembered, I was in a care facility, and I left my light on last night. 'Whoops.' I giggled slightly.

I looked to my left, the alarm with its L.E.D lighting was making me aware that I needed to get up for school. 'It seemed like it was only yesterday that mum died in a car accident.' I thought, as I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. "Hn." A small sigh left my lips, unexpectedly. I turned to look at the calendar, a marvellous creation. 'Oh, it's my sixteenth birthday.' I thought, 'well, not a special occasion. same old, really.'

"Uh, hey." I heard a female say shyly. I took my hands away from my eyes and looked at her, my eyes instantly squinted into a glare. It was normal for it to happen, I'm not a morning person. I took in her features: Purple, pupil-less eyes; small nose; small, cherry-red lips; and long dark blue hair. This girl gets rounded more into a woman as the days go past, she's beautiful. My face softened from the hardness of the glare. A smile formed on my lips, leaving the frown behind.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering why she was already dressed. She wore a long-sleeved top, which was dark blue in colour, light-blue three quarter length bottoms and her usual beige sandals. After all, we didn't have to wear a uniform for school.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, making the cover fall onto the floor by the sudden change. "What lessons do we have today?" I asked, wondering if I needed to dress a certain way. Especially if I have science, that teacher is a weirdo. "Uh, happy birthday." She shyly whispered, before the wooden door opened with a squeak.

"Come on Yuri." A male voice abruptly said, breaking our conversation right down the middle. Yuri looked at me and sighed. She got up and walked towards the door, before she slipped out she gave a small wave in my direction.

My face scrunched up, 'So rude kamaren.' I thought about the male voice. My face softened as I remembered that I needed to get dressed. I just couldn't be bothered to get off of the bed yet, I'm too lazy. It's my birthday, I can be lazy if I want to.

I jumped onto the floor eventually, pushing my toes into the soft carpet. It had a beautiful feel to it. After a moment I walked into the bathroom, I guess I had better take a shower and get ready. My room was the best there is, it had an en-suite bathroom.

I turned the shower on full, and threw my nightclothes across the room. They landed straight in the laundry basket that was directly below the sink.

"SHOT!" I shouted, as I got excited about how accurate my aim was. I soon calmed down, remembering that I needed to get ready.

I walked into the shower and savoured the hot and relaxing water dripping down my back and over my face. My mind started to wander, back to the dream I had just dreamt. Then to another dream I had recently.

*Flashback.*

"Hello." A woman in her early sixties said in a soft voice. "I'm going to be your nanny and teacher for a few years." I looked at her, expecting her to say more, when my tummy rumbled loudly. I instantly blushed bright red, looking like a ripened tomato.

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

"Have you not had lunch yet?" She asked, looking deep into my eyes. Her eyes were laced with deep concern. I shook my head, my tummy had started to hurt where I was so hungry. "Okay, let's get you some food, oh, my name is Chiyo-Sama." She smiled just like mum used to.

"Where's mum?" I asked in a frantic voice. 'Where am I? Where's mum? Why am I here? Who exactly are you? I have so many questions.' I thought to myself.

"Do you not remember?" She asked me quietly, averting her eyes, so she wasn't looking at me. "Your mum died in a car accident."

My face dropped, I sucked in some air and pushed it out again. My breathing sped up; I realised this then slowed it down again. "Mum got killed, murdered, with her blood on the floor."

"That didn't happen, you had a bang to your head. Mild concussion and memory loss. Your name is Cami, you are four years old, and you've just been in a car accident which your mother died in."

I looked at the back of her head, she wouldn't look into my eyes. Tears streamed down my face, I laid my head on my pillow and started to sob. Until I fell asleep on my soaking wet pillow.

*Flashback end.*

I felt around for the soap and the cloth. I used them and scrubbed my entire body, bubbles popping everywhere. The water rinsed the remaining bubbles off. I turned the tap off, stepped out and walked back into my room to rummage through my clothes.

I pulled out some black, mini shorts, underwear, a black strap top, thigh high socks and a belt. I shoved it all on without a second thought, adding the belt around my waist, just below my breasts. Only thing to do now was my hair, such a chore. I grabbed a hair clip off of the side, brushed my hair, which took ages because of how long it was, and slung it up in the clip. All done.

Twenty minutes after I had finished, my door opened, revealing the elderly Chiyo-Sama. "Ready to go?" She asked me, whilst I grabbed my bag off of the floor. "You're not wearing that to school are you?" She was looking at my dress sense, or was it the thigh high boots I was wearing?

"Yea, why not?" I asked with an emotionless voice. I stood up and walked past her and out of the door. I walked to the lobby. "See you later Daniel." I called to the man who stood at the front desk. He looked up, smiled and waved at me. I walked out and got into the mini van.

It was a large van, too large for just four teenagers. "Happy birthday." Both Caelum and Yuneskah said quietly. Yuneskah smiled whilst Caelum remained stoic.

It was a short drive to school; we arrived fifteen minutes early. I grabbed the sheet of paper from my bag and saw what lessons I had. Medical science first, with Tsunade-Sama. That's alright, I like her.

I walked over to the building, leaving the others from the care facility behind. There were Yuri, Caelum, and Yuneskah. Caelum was cute, and he also had first lesson with me. Oh, so dreamy. I blushed just thinking of him.

I was so busy day-dreaming, that I didn't notice someone in front of me. Until I had already walked into them. "S...Sorry." I mumbled bending down to pick my things up that I had dropped. I stood back up to look at the person who I bumped into. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to walk into you." I looked into the boy's dark eyes. The blush instantly turned redder than before at the sight.

He raised his hand and pushed it through his white hair, which was unkempt. "That's ok," he mentioned, he looked at my timetable in my hands. "So you've got Medical science too?" He asked me.

I nodded at him, I had never seen him around before, well after all this is the beginning of the third trimester, and classes had changed. "Yea, it's interesting stuff."

"I know that, I'm Kabuto. You?" He asked me whilst flashing a smile.

"Cami." I held my hand out to shake his, and he shook like a gentleman.

"Come in class." Tsunade-Sama whispered, barely audible.

We both walked in the classroom, it was small and had desks put aside for, I presume practical work. The front of the class had three desks that could fit six people in. I sat dead in the middle, Kabuto grabbed the seat next to me. Caelum walked in and sat on the desk to the left of mine. Three other students walked in, who I didn't know. A girl with brunette hair and tattoos on her face, A red haired guy, and a Blonde person.

"What you staring at!" Kabuto asked me in a weird tone. I was pulled from my daydream realizing that I was staring at the red-haired boy who sat on the table to the right.

"Sorry, daydreaming." I whispered. Kabuto gave me a sly grin. 'Weird.' I thought as Tsunade began her lecture.

"So today we are informing you students of what's to come in your lessons." She walked to her desk grabbed some paper and handed it out. Two sheets to every student. "This is Medical science, and we will be studying the human anatomy, how to do first aid and surgery, when needed." She walked to her desk again and sat down. "You may do what you like for the rest for the lesson, after I've taken attendance."

I was surprised, why can we do anything? Oh well.

"Caelum?"

"Yep." Caelum called out to the teacher.

"Cami?"

"I'm here." I said in a confused tone, which awarded me with a strange look from the class and Tsunade.

"Deidara?"

"I'm right here, yeah." The blonde haired person said. I was pretty sure that he was a chick before he talked, but now I know he's a guy, or is he?

"Kabuto?"

"Hello Tsunade-Sama." He politely addressed her, like a prince would.

"Rin?"

"Yep. I'm here." The female next to Caelum giggled in a childish manner. Her short brown hair bounced as she giggled.

"Sasori?"

"Here." He said coolly, then looking back down to his paper, rolling his eyes at the amount of text on each page.

"Okay, finished, but please do something to get to know each other." Tsunade said as she pulled out a small bottle of sake and a small dish. She began to pour the sake and swallow it shot by shot.

Everyone looked around the room, taking in the other students and deciding what to do.

"Hey everyone, I'm Cami. I like Art and I dislike Writing." I said quickly, just to introduce myself to the group. I turned and smiled at Kabuto who sat next to me.

"Hey I'm..."

"What is art?" Sasori interrupted Kabuto to ask me the question. His voice was portraying him as being bored, but his eyes shone with excitement.

"It's a blast, it's there one minute then gone." The blonde haired guy, Deidara yelled before I could answer. Sasori rolled his eyes at the boys words. Deidara slumped back into his chair, looking like he wanted to die.

"Anything really, it's what the artist determines as art. I personally think it's something that's there then not there, but constantly around us." I finished, Sasori and Deidara stared at me in confusion. I stood up and walked over to their desk. "You got something like a coin?"

Sasori handed me a silver coin. I held it in my hand, swiped my other hand over it and the coin was gone.

"It's in your other hand." Sasori bluntly stated. I smirked at him. I pulled my original hand up and patted his cheek. His face turned strawberry red at the contact. I pulled my hand away holding the same silver coin between my fingers. "How the hell?" He stared at my hand for a while, before I turned and sat down.

"Okay, that was amazing Miss Cami. Now, hello, I'm Kabuto, I like Medicines and doctors but I dislike people who think they are all 'that.'" He managed to get in when everyone was too distracted to talk at all.

I giggled slightly at how sly Kabuto had been. It was very amusing.

"I'm Deidara." The blonde male whispered, seemingly nervous. "I like Art and dislike bullies." He shot a quick glance at Sasori. I looked between them both, something was going on.

"Rin." Rin called out, standing up and shooting her hand up in the air. "I like being happy and I dislike users." Her smile faded towards the end, she slowly sat down to listen to who was next.

"Caelum, I like birthdays. Cami?" He looked at me, a grin on his face. I slapped my Palm to my face and looked down. "I dislike my home." Everyone stared from me to Caelum. That's when the bell rang. Saved by the bell, as they say.

BRRRRRRIIIINNNG

The bell yelled, letting us know that the lesson was over. I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked to the door. Well, that was quite a lesson.

Outside the classroom was hectic. Students racing past to get to their next lesson. I leaned against the wall, suddenly realising I was claustrophobic. I felt something on my arm and turned to look at it. It was someone's hand, I followed the arm to its owner. Deidara. My face had pure shock written all over it.

"You okay, yeah?" He asked kindly. I shook my head and his face dropped, he pulled me back into the classroom. "You okay now, hn?"

"Yea, thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Claustrophobia is a bitch." I weakly smiled at him.

"Anyway, you seem cool. I want to learn more. Meet me at lunch, yeah?" He asked with a small smile. I nodded at him, to let him know that I will. "The lonely tree, in the field, yeah." He turned and left the room.

I poked my head out of the door, the corridor was much quieter now. I walked outside and headed for gym. That's where my next lesson was.

I walked into the gym doors and saw a hall full of students waiting for the teacher. Luckily the teacher didn't turn up, so we played dodgeball for the whole hour. I ended up nearly knocking out a pink haired girl, but she got revenge and smashed the ball into my breasts.

Next was Media, With Kakashi-sensei. My boobs still hurt from the blast. He was twenty minutes late, like I'd heard he would be from Yuneskah. That went by quite fast, I didn't know anyone in the class. I didn't bother to get to know them, as I wanted to get my work finished. We had to write an article on ourselves. We have to finish it for homework.

The ten minute break was needed then. Just to regain my composure from the fact that I was tired and overwhelmed.

The next lesson was Art. I walked in and noticed our teacher, a college student. Obviously he was in training.

"Hello class, my name is Sai-Sama. This is art, grab some of the things you see and get on with it." The teacher now named Sai said as he sat at his desk looking at a small book.

I stood up and grabbed some metal wire, material, scissors and glue. I returned to my desk and began to make a flower.

"Hello again, yeah." Said a random voice which I recognised.

"Deidara! You're in my art class?" I asked surprised, as he threw a lump of clay down next to me. He nodded, Sat down and began transforming the lump of clay into the shape of a bird. I continued with my flower. I eventually got bored and grabbed the leftover clay that Deidara had put to the side.

"Say, Deidara?" I asked quizzicaly. "Why clay?"

I looked into his eyes, as he sat there confused at my question.

"It's a great medium." It wasn't the answer I was expecting, but it was something. He looked back down to his clay bird that he had sculpted.

"Cool bird." I managed whilst gigging. I looked at the lump in my hands and decided to throw it from one hand to the other. Deidara looked at me and rolled his eyes, before adding finishing touches to his bird. "So, what's with that Sasori? He seems a dick."

Deidara's face fell downwards, towards the floor. "Nothing, just... he... just..." He stuttered. I put my hand on his shoulder, to comfort him. He looked up into my eyes, then hugged me. "I'm sorry," He said as he pulled away. "I'm not used to people being nice." A small smile broke through the frown on his face.

"It's okey." I replied and smiled back.

"What did that Caelum? Is it?" He asked, questioning whether he got the name correct. I nodded in reply and he continued; "What did he mean by saying birthdays, then looking at you? Hm." Before I answered his face lit up with recognition. "How old?" I giggled.

"16 today." I mentioned. I turned to my art work and glued the sparkly material to the looped metal, creating a petal for a flower.

BRIIIINNNNNNGGG

The bell sounded, I grabbed my bag and stood up. Before I could go anywhere, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled through the corridors. I didn't know where I was going. Finally, we arrived at the lonely tree. I opened my eyes, not realising I was squeezing them shut, to see the culprit. Deidara.

"You can sit down, yeah." He said whilst patting the ground next to him, instructing me to sit down.

Around us was a large group of people, a few who I recognised from my previous classes.

"So, you're the one that Deidara's been on about all day?" A black haired male said. I looked at him with the shock showing on my face. I raised my eyebrow and turned to look at Deidara, who was fiddling about with his sandwich.

"Hmmm, so I'm already the talk of the school? Wow, I suck." I managed whilst smiling at the raven haired teen.

"What lesson you got next, yeah?" I heard Deidara ask, in between mouthfuls of food.

I opened my bag and pulled out my timetable. 'Oh shit, science, with that freak.' I thought. "Fuck off mother fucker." I sighed, then looked up towards the black haired male again. "Science, with the freakiest teacher ever."

The whole group laughed at what I had said. "Spot on." Said a smirking Pink haired girl, the same one from gym. "Watch out for him. There are a lot of rumours about him."

"Yea. Tobi heard rumours too, Tobi is a good boy." A hyperactive person said.

"Well, it's rumoured that he owns a huge facility where they kidnap children from a young age, and experiment on them." The black haired teen said. "Oh, I'm Itachi."

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you. How are your boobs?" She asked. Everyone stopped eating and glared at the girl. "What, we played dodge ball..."

"I hit her in the head nearly knocking her out." I cut in, "but she got me back." I stopped talking and stared rubbing my chest. "Damn that hurt." I smiled at her, we both started giggling.

"Oh, look they've recruited another freak." Yelled a rather tall male, who had white hair. I looked around and noticed him looking at me, lust in his eyes. "Well she's different from you fuckers"

"She's exceptionally talented." Sasori chipped in.

"Heh, I would go there." Mentioned another male with white hair. The other two remained quiet.

"You what?" I asked, staring at the pathetic boys.

"Don't, please." Sakura mentioned, I looked around to the people I was sitting with. Deidara's head was downcast, everyone else looked like they had been scolded.

"You're telling me that you're scared of these dicks?" I questioned without thinking. I turned back to the group. "So, what's your problem?" I asked sincerely.

"chicks got attitude." Mentioned the first white haired male.

"Hell, the chicks got attitude, do I look like I can fly?" I shot back. "Oh, if I were you, don't start on them anymore."

"mehmehmehmehmeh. Fuck you." The male replied. "I'm Hidan. You'll do well to remember it."

"Really?" I asked, eyebrows raised. I shook my head and started to walk back to Deidara. Hidan grabbed my arm and pulled me around. "What the fuck?"

"What..." Hidan trailed off as my fist connected with his cheek. His grip loosened and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Do not bully these guys again. Do not, defiantly do not piss me off." I yelled at the now ashen faced Sasori. The group walked off, Sasori stayed behind for a bit. He turned around and mouthed 'Sorry.' To us, then he hurried off like a lost puppy. "So, you going to introduce us, Deidara?"

Deidara looked at me, as if he had seen a ghost. "That was amazing. Cami-San." I smiled then raised an eyebrow. "Right, you've met Sakura, Rin and Itachi. This is Sasuke, Itachi's brother, Karin, his girl friend. Naruto, Kisame and Tobi." He gasped for air, making it sound like it was a mouthful to say.

Sasuke gave a slight nod, Karin glared, Naruto smiled, Kisame waved, and finally, Tobi jumped up, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Tobi is a good boy." He shouted down my ear, before backing off to finish his dinner.

"Okay, got it, I think." I mentioned to the group. "Uh, I hope we get on well." I smiled a bright smile, the kind my mum used to give. 'Oh, shit, my mum.' I thought, I suddenly remembered the awful dream last night. Surely that's not how mum died. No, she died in a car accident.

"Uh, earth to Cami." I was quickly snapped out of, whatever I was in. To see a concerned Sakura in my face. "Why are you crying?"

I pulled my arm up to my face and wiped it. Sure enough, I was crying. "I...I'm sorry. I...uhh...it doesn't matter anyway." I started to walk off, I couldn't be seen crying and I especially can't tell them about mum, or the dreams I've had. My only solution is to walk away.

The next hour flew by, before we knew it we were on our way home to the care facility. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Chapter end!


End file.
